fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Tommy Jarvis
Tommy "Thomas" Jarvis is the protagonist of the films Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter, Friday the 13th: A New Beginning, and Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives, and has been portrayed by Corey Feldman, John Shepherd, and Thom Mathews. A resident of Crystal Lake with an affinity for masks, Tommy lived with his mother (until she was killed by Jason) and sister. Since he was the first person to truly defeat him, Jason developed a hatred for Tommy. Biography Killing in self-defense Tommy Jarvis lived with his sister and mother. His parents were apparently divorced. In 1984, a few days after the bloodshed on Higgins Haven, the Jarvis family got caught in the middle of a new bloodshed, in which a new group of people were killed one after another by Jason Voorhees. When the siblings (Tommy & Trish) were the only two left alive, Tommy shaved his hair off of his head to be similar with Jason as a child, and so lured the murderer into a trap. Trish managed to tear off Jason's mask with his machete, which made him turn away from Tommy to face her. While Trish was unable to do anything, Tommy picked up the machete and delivered the killing blow to Jason. When the boy realized only a moment later that the monster was still alive, he hacked feverishly at Jason with the machete. Later he was sent to a clinic.Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Pinehurst 5 years later after the death of Jason Voorhees, Tommy, now a 17-year-old teenager, was sent to Pinehurst Youth Development Center, or "half-way house" (as locals called it) for teenagers with mental disabilities, in 1989. Pinehurst's mission was to try to train its residents to re-enter society. On the same day that Tommy was sent there, Joey, one of the residents, was killed by a fellow patient. Shortly after, a maniac started to kill people using Jason's M.O., which made Sheriff Tucker believe it was really Jason Voorhees. After Pam, Reggie, and Tommy were left as the sole survivors, there was a confrontation with whom was believed to be the real Jason Voorhees, and then, after Tommy killed the murderer, they found out he was actually Roy Burns, and that Joey was his son, whose murder was the reason for the new killing spree.Friday the 13th: A New Beginning Victims *Jason Voorhees *Roy Burns Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984) *''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' (1985) *''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'' (1986) *''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' (1988) (flashback; how he appeared in the 4th and 6th film, but not the 5th) *''Never Hike Alone: A Friday the 13th Fan Film'' (2017) (in end of movie) Novels *''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'' (1986) Comics *''Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors'' (2009) Video Games * Friday the 13th: The Game (2017) Facts *Tommy is the only main character who appears in three films and stays alive. *Tommy is the first known male to survive Jason's rampage. *He's the only one to defeat Jason several times, including Roy Burns. *He killed the most people as a protagonist. *Tommy is also the first male to defeat Jason. *In fact, he's the only male character in the films to prevent Jason doing mass murder and still lives. * (the actor who portrayed young Tommy Jarvis) is known for his other films, including , Pete in , Edgar Frog in trilogy and as the voice of in and . References Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Jason Voorhees's defeaters Category:Residents of Pinehurst Halfway House Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives Category:Final guys Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood Category:Nightmare Warriors Category:Sliced Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning Category:Living heroes Category:Primary protagonists Category:Characters Category:Alive characters